Wonderland: The Inseparable Four
by alemica2
Summary: Part VIII. Lily Vanderbilt, Lucy Riley, Kevin Riley and Zach Reed have always been the inseparable four. When senior year hits them, will they be able to keep their friendships or will they be torn apart?
1. Senior Year, Baby

**A/N:** Here's the first chapter of the new story guys! This one won't be too long since it is only centered around four characters but I'm excited to write about all of them! Please go check my profile for updated pictures of the four, I hope you guys review!

* * *

Chapter 1 – Senior Year

Lily Vanderbilt and her best friend, Lucy Riley were walking to their school, Eden Hall Academy, from the parking lot. Lucy had finally gotten her driver's license and a new car so she wanted to drive her best friend everywhere. It was the first day of school and the two were ready to finally start their senior year.

"I can't believe its senior year!" Lucy said, excitedly. "This is going to be the best year ever!"

"I know," Lily agreed. "I can't wait to get out of this town and into New York," she said and her best friend looked at her. "Columbia with my boyfriend and my best friend? What could be better?" She said, happily. Her boyfriend and Lucy's older brother, Connor Riley, who was three years older than the two girls were, attended Columbia University and Lily couldn't wait to join him.

"This is going to sound bad but I still can't believe you two have lasted this long," Lucy said and Lily gave her a look. "I don't mean it like that, it's just… he's three years older than you and like, half way across the world!"

"I wouldn't say New York is halfway across the world," she rolled her eyes laughing. "But I think the age difference is what makes us work, you know?" She said and Lucy raised an eyebrow. "I couldn't bear to be in a relationship with someone my age; the boys here are _so _immature."

"Hey!" Lucy said, hitting her playfully.

"Except for Zach," Lily said, talking about Lucy's boyfriend, Zachary Reed. "I mean, he's a genius and totally adores you," she said and Lucy smiled.

"Yeah, he's really great," she nodded, blushing. It was hard to believe that she and Zach had been together for almost three years now. "What about Kevin?"

Lily looked at her. "What about Kevin?" She asked. "He's Kevin." She shrugged and they kept walking.

"I know but I mean, you know he likes you," she said and Lily rolled her eyes. "And I know you're really happy with Connor but… I just, I don't know, I think you guys would be good together."

"Only Lucy Riley would push me to date her brother… while I'm dating her other brother!" She said and Lucy laughed. "No, but I love Kevin, I do but like a brother and I'm _really_ happy with Connor and if Kevin doesn't get that by now…"

"No, you're right," Lucy nodded. "I'm just sick of seeing him mope over you, you know?" She said and Lily nodded. "Well, maybe he'll move on, this _is _the year of trying new things!"

Lily gave her a look. "It is?"

"Yes!" Lucy nodded. "Well, at least for me it is," she said and Lily laughed. "I want to do something different this year; I'm tired of being the Smart Riley Girl."

"And what exactly do you plan on doing differently, Smart Riley Girl?" Lily asked, laughing.

"I haven't exactly figured it out yet," she said and the two girls laughed. "But I will!"

They finally made it to the main entrance of the school and spotted Zach and Kevin walking towards them.

"Boyfriend!" Lucy said, excitedly as she walked over to him and greeted him with a make out session.

Lily rolled her eyes and laughed as she caught up to Kevin.

"Hey Kevin," she said, with a smile.

"Lily," he nodded. "How was New York? Did you enjoy scoping out Columbia?"

"Yeah, it was really great," she nodded. "Connor gave me this really great tour; I can totally see myself there next year."

"Connor, right," he nodded. It was almost as if every time they spoke he somehow forgot that she was dating his brother.

The bell rang and Lily looked at her friend. "Come on," she said. "Time for Dean Buckley's yearly speech," she said, with an eye roll and he laughed.

"I can't believe that guy is still alive," Zach said, as he and Lucy joined them.

"You know, for someone really smart you can be incredibly stupid sometimes," Lucy said, looking up at him. He gave her a confused look and she sighed. "His son took over the position ten years ago," she said and he stared at her. "He's like thirty-five."

"Right…" he nodded and they all laughed as they made their way to the auditorium.

* * *

After first period, Lily was walking the halls, headed towards her next period.

"Oh my God, Lily!"

She turned around and saw one of her friends from the cheer squad, Bree, walking towards her. Lily had taken over being Captain for Jade Germaine when she had graduated two years before.

"Hey Bree," she said, with a smile.

"Hey, so I totally don't want to be the one to tell you this but," Lily raised an eyebrow. "My older sister, Kim, goes to NYU and she was at this party and she totally saw Connor doing body shots off her roommate, Kelly."

Lily looked at her and stifled a laugh. "Really? That's funny, Bree because Connor doesn't drink," she said, putting her hand on her hip. She loved Bree but she was always trying to stir up trouble.

"Not according to what I've heard," Bree laughed and Lily gave her a look. She quickly stopped, knowing not to upset her captain. "I just wanted to warn you before you move your whole life to New York for him."

"Excuse me?" She said and Bree looked at her nervously. "I'm going to Columbia because my brother went there and it's a really good school." She said, defensively.

"Not according to the gossip going around lately," Bree said and Lily raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, you still have time to change your minds, college applications are like, a million years away."

"Okay, bye Bree." Lily said, flashing a fake smile. Bree nodded and walked off. Lily sighed angrily and headed into the other direction.

"What was that all about?" She looked up and saw Zach next to her.

"Oh that was just Bree being her usual pot-stirrer self," she rolled her eyes and Zach raised an eyebrow, confused. "She was trying to convince me that my boyfriend was doing body shots off some skank this weekend."

"What? That's crazy!"

"Yeah, especially considering Connor doesn't drink." She shook her head.

"Wait, you don't actually believe that, do you?" He said and she looked at him. "I mean, even _I _drink."

"Well, he's never really drank around me before," Lily shrugged.

"That's because you guys never do anything that involves alcohol," he said and she looked at him. "Think about it, you guys are either at home or at some fancy dinner party where the only alcohol available is champagne and the rest of the time he's away at Columbia," he explained and she swallowed. "I'm not saying what Bree said was true but…"

"Yeah, I get it," she nodded. "God, why are you so smart?"

He laughed. "It doesn't take brains to figure that out but, hey," he shrugged.

"Are you implying that I was too stupid to figure that out on my own?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Uh, no of course not," he shook his head and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Come on, you know I have foot-in-mouth syndrome."

She laughed. "You better watch yourself, Reed," she said and he laughed, walking off.


	2. Long Distance

**A/N:** Here's the next one guys! Thanks for the reviews, I didn't think anyone would read this one but I'm glad you liked it! Kind of a short chapter but I needed to set some things up. Next one should be up soon, keep reviewing!

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks and everyone was finally settling into their senior year. It was finally Friday and Lily was frustratingly texting Connor as she walked to her next class when she bumped into someone.

"Oh crap!" She said, dropping all her books. She looked up and smiled when she saw it was just Kevin. "Sorry, Kevin," she laughed and they both knelt down to pick up her things.

"It's okay, I got it," he said and she stood up watching him. He stood up as well and handed her books over. "Are you okay? You seemed pretty upset a minute ago."

"Oh, um," she bit her lip. She knew discussing her problems about Connor with Kevin was definitely not an option. "This phone is just driving me nuts; I think it has a glitch or something."

"Oh, really?" He said. "Why don't you let me take a look?" He asked, taking her phone out of her hands, she tried to protest but it was too late. He looked down as the phone vibrated and a text message from Connor popped up. "Fighting with Connor, huh?"

She looked at him. "It's complicated," she shook her head.

"Well, talk to me," he said and she looked at him. "Maybe I can help."

"Oh, Kevin, I don't know," she shook her head, skeptically. "Like I said, it's complicated."

"I get it," he nodded. "You don't want me to help because you think I'm in love with you," he said and she looked at him, wide-eyed. "Well, I'm not, okay? So you can talk to me."

She went to talk but the bell rang and she sighed, relieved. "Maybe at lunch, okay?" She said, walking off.

Kevin sighed and walked in the other direction.

* * *

There was a party that night and though the foursome would usually rather be spending their night together at one of their houses, they had decided to go at Lily's request.

"Okay, so I don't get it," Lucy said as she and Lily were talking in her car on their way to pick up Kevin and Zach. "He said he wants space?" Lily nodded. "From what?"

"I don't know," Lily shook her head. "I mean, I thought everything was going well but I mean I haven't seen him since the end of summer and then there were all those rumors," she sighed. "I don't know what to do, I just think maybe taking space is the right thing to do, you know?"

"Maybe," Lucy shrugged. "But maybe not."

"I guess we'll never know if we don't try," she said and Lucy nodded. "I'll call him when I get home; I just want to have fun tonight."

"Well, we will," Lucy smiled. "Our first senior party!"

Lily giggled and they arrived and Zach's. He and Kevin climbed into the car and they headed to the party, held by one of the members of the Varsity hockey team.

A few drinks later, Lily was engaging in a game of beer pong when Kevin approached her.

"Hey, so I was thinking we could talk now?" He asked and she looked at him.

"Not right now," she shook he her head. "We're still playing and I'm smoking everyone's butts!"

Everyone cheered and Lily laughed.

"I know but," she looked at him. "I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Don't I look okay?" She asked, taking a drink and he shrugged. "It's a party Kevin, have some fun! Go chat up a girl or something," she said and he looked at her. "_Have fun._"

He nodded and turned around but stopped when he saw Connor walk into the room.

"Uh, Lily…" He trailed and she turned around.

"Oh my God," she whispered. "Um, I'll be right back okay guys?" She said and walked off.

Kevin watched as she and Connor argued for a bit. She then she pulled him upstairs into one of the rooms. He sighed and took another sip of his drink; this was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Lily asked, as she and Connor walked into one of the many rooms in the mansion they were in. "I thought you were going to break up with me."

He looked at her. "Lily, we've been together for three years, if I wanted to break up with you, I wouldn't do it over a text message," he said and she nodded. They sat on the bed. "Are you drunk?"

"Only a little," she shrugged and he laughed. She hit him. "Don't laugh at me!"

"Okay, I'm sorry," he said, still laughing and she pouted. He moved a piece of hair out of her face. "Why are you drunk, Lil?"

She looked at him. "I asked you a question first!" She said and he sighed. "Why are you here?"

"I don't like that we've been fighting lately," he said and she lowered her eyes. "And I don't like that I haven't seen my girlfriend in weeks."

"Well, you're going to have to get used to it for now," she told him. "You live a gazzilion miles away."

"He laughed. "New York isn't that far," he said and she shrugged. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just, Kevin was being weird," she shook her head. "He kept being so serious and I'm like 'Kevin, it's a _party, _have some fun!' but he wouldn't listen to me," she said and Connor laughed. "You're laughing at me again."

"Because you're so unbelievably adorable," he said and she held back a blush. "Come on," he stood up. "Let's go back to the party."

"Mm, no," she shook her head, pulling him back now. "I think we should stay right here," she whispered, kissing him. She reached for his belt buckle and he pulled away.

"Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded.

"We haven't seen each other in weeks, remember?" She said. "And besides, I know you want to," she said and he laughed. "Come on," she whispered, kissing him again.

They fell back on the bed and made love for the first time in weeks.


	3. Something New

**A/N:** Here's the next one, guys! Again, kind of setting up a few things but I promise things will get more interesting in the upcoming chapters. Keep reviewing, please!

* * *

The weekend was finally over and it was time for school again. Lucy and Lily were walking through the halls to class.

"So, I've been thinking," Lucy said and her best friend looked at her. "I think I'm going to join the hockey team."

"Um, what?" Lily asked, confused.

"Well, I told you I wanted to try something new," she said and Lily still looked confused. "Every guy in my family has played hockey and like I said, I'm tired of being Smart Riley Girl, so why not try something different?"

"What do think this is? An episode of Made?" Lily asked and Lucy laughed. "I mean, I'm all for you trying something new but, hockey? Really?"

"I don't know, it was just an idea," Lucy shrugged. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Why not join a club or something? Like a book club or yearbook club?" Lily offered but Lucy shook her head.

"I want to do something completely out of my comfort zone," she said. "Something that no one would ever expect _me _to do."

"Oh my God, I know what you can do!" Lily said and Lucy looked at her. "I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner, you can totally join the cheer squad!"

"Oh, I don't know," Lucy shook her head. "I mean, no offense, I know you love it and all but I really don't think I'm cutout to be a cheerleader…"

"Well, isn't that the point?" Lily asked. "You said you wanted to do something out of your comfort zone and this is perfect! Besides, you'll get on no problem now that I'm Captain," she said and Lucy shrugged. "Come on, it'll be so fun! And we can spend more time together."

"I'll think about it, okay?" Lucy said and Lily nodded as they continued down the hall. "Me, a cheerleader?" The two girls laughed as they walked into class.

* * *

It was finally lunchtime and Zach waited for Lucy by her locker so they could eat together. It was something they did every Monday so they could have some alone time away from Lily and Kevin.

"Hey babe," she smiled, walking over to him. They kissed and she started putting her things away in her locker. "So, you remember how I said I wanted to try something new this year?"

Zach looked at her. "Sure."

"Well, I was talking to Lily and she suggested I join the cheer squad," she said and Zach's eyebrows rose. "I know its crazy, right? But, I think it would be really fun and it _is _something that I would never do."

"Do you really want to be like all those other bimbos?" He asked and she looked at him.

"Hey, Lily's a cheerleader!" She reminded him.

"I know," he nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. "But Jade Germaine practically forced her to be one and she likes that whole popularity thing," he shook his head. "But you, you're different; you're my sweet and innocent Lucy."

She smiled. "Well your sweet and innocent Lucy wants to try something new," she said and he sighed. "If you don't want me to, I won't. It was just an idea…"

"No, I'm just being stupid," he shook his head. "If being a cheerleading is the new thing you want to try this year then by all means, be a cheerleader. "

"Really?" She said, excitedly and he nodded. "So, you won't think of me as some bimbo?"

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I could never, "he whispered and they kissed. "Let's head to lunch."

She nodded and they walked outside.

* * *

Lily walked into the cafeteria and spotted Kevin sitting alone so she walked over to him.

"Hey," she said, sitting down. He looked up at her. "Can I sit with you today?"

"Of course," he nodded.

"Thanks," she smiled. "I'm so sick of hearing Bree and the girls talking about dieting and cheer routines," she rolled her eyes. "Plus, we haven't eaten lunch just the two of us in a while."

He smiled. "Why are you even a cheerleader, anyway?" He asked and she looked at him. "You hate all that superficial crap."

"Yeah I know," she nodded. "It just kind of happened, you know? I mean, I can't complain though, being a cheerleader definitely has its perks at this school."

He nodded. "Is that why you're trying to corrupt my sister into being one?"

She laughed. "Hey, she said she wanted to try something new and different!" She said. "So, why not try cheerleading?"

"It's Lucy, she's the clumsiest person we know," he said and she laughed.

"Well, it's worth a try, if she doesn't like it then she can just quit," Lily shrugged. "So, how have you been? Did you have fun at the party?"

He looked up at her and swallowed as he remembered seeing her and Connor go up to one of the rooms and never come back down. "Um, yeah, it was fine," he said, dryly. "What about you? You disappeared for a while there."

"Oh, yeah," she nodded. "Well, you know Connor showed up and we just… had a lot of catching up to do."

He nodded. "Everything okay?" He asked. "We never got to finish our talk last week."

"Right," she nodded. "I guess it's just been hard to be with him because of the distance and stuff but we're really working on it," she told him and he nodded. "I hope it's not weird to talk about this stuff with you, I mean, he _is _your brother."

"Lily, we've been best friends for four years and you've been dating my brother for three of those years," he said and she looked at him. "You can talk to me without feeling awkward."

"I know, it's just something Lucy said," she shook her head and he looked at her, confused. "She just… God, it's really nothing, it probably wasn't true anyways."

"No, tell me," he urged and she looked at him.

"Well, she said," she stopped. "She said you had feelings for me or something," she said and he sighed. "I mean, I know you used to, when I first got back but I mean, you got over it, right?"

"Lily, what do you think?" He asked and she looked at him blankly. "Of course I got over it! Do you really think I've had feelings for you for four years and haven't said anything?"

She laughed. "I knew Lucy was crazy," she shook her head. "I'm sorry for being weird."

"Its okay, Lucy has that affect on people," he joked and she laughed. They bell rang, signaling it was time for class. "Hey, can I walk you to your next class?"

"Sure," she nodded and they stood up, going to class together.

* * *

After school, Lily and Lucy walked into the gym where cheerleading practice was taking place.

"Um, what's _she_ doing here?" Bree asked, pointing to Lucy, who felt extremely uncomfortable in her tight tank top and short shorts.

"_She _has a name and it's Lucy, Lucy Riley," Lily introduced. "And she's the newest member of the team, okay?"

"We already have a full squad," one of the girls said, folding her arms over her chest. Lucy may have been a Riley and sister to a famous pop star but that didn't seem to be a reason for these girls to like her.

"Maybe this was a mistake," Lucy said, walking away but Lily pulled her back.

"Don't listen to anything these bitches have to say, okay?" She whispered and turned back to her squad. "As long as I'm Captain, what I say goes and I say that Lucy is on our team," she said and heard a few groans. "A back-up can never hurt in case one of your fat asses falls and breaks something again, _Bree." _

"Ugh, it was one time!" The blond complain. "And it wasn't like it was an important bone or anything."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Lucy's on the team whether you girls like it or not, you got that?" She said and the girls nodded. "And you'll treat her with the same respect you treat me or you're kicked off."

"But that's not fair!" Bree complained.

"Do you want to be the first to go, Bree?" Lily threatened and the blond shook her head. "Then you'll shut up and stop being a bitch for once," she said. "Now, we're going to start stretching while Bree shows Lucy the first part of our routine."

Bree groaned and walked over to them. Lily winked at her best friend who mouthed a 'thank-you'.

The girls took their places and practice began while Lucy wondered if this was a good idea.


	4. Slipping Away

**A/N:** Sorry this took forever, guys! Keep reviewing, there's plenty more coming!

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Lucy had joined the cheerleading team and she was starting to really like it. People were starting to notice her more and the thrill of doing something new was exciting to Lucy.

She and Lily were walking down the halls, both wearing their cheerleading uniforms, discussing Homecoming.

"So, there's the Homecoming court which… I'll probably be on," Lily yawned and Lucy laughed. "I really hope Bree beats me this year, I'm so not in the mood for all this crap."

Lucy looked at her. "What? You've always loved this so called _crap_!"

"I know," Lily nodded. "But it's just; I'm not up to it this year." She shrugged and Lucy gave her a look. "Fine, Connor and I have been fighting again."

Lucy sighed. "What did my idiot brother do this time?"

"No, it's not him," she shook her head. "I mean, it is but he didn't do anything wrong," she explained and Lucy raised an eyebrow. "I just… the distance this year really isn't working for us."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because we fight all the time." Lily said. "It was never like this before," she shook her head. "I mean, we spent the whole summer together and it was perfect but now… I've never felt so disconnected from him."

"Well, that's normal," Lucy nodded. "He's in New York and you're here, feeling disconnected will happen from time to time."

"I guess, I just… I was thinking we should maybe take some time apart," she said and Lucy looked at her, surprised. "Just to see how it is, I mean, we barely see each other anyways so maybe it would go back to the way it was before if we took a break?"

"Maybe you should be talking to Connor about this," she said and Lily nodded. The bell rang. "Well, I have to go to class," she rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later?"

Lily nodded and Lucy walked in the other direction towards her next class.

* * *

Later that day, Lucy was on her way to meet Zach for lunch when one of the football players, one of the _very _good-looking ones, approached her.

"Hey Lucy," he smiled and she looked up at him. They had never spoken one word to each other, how did he know her name?

"Um, hi?" She said and he laughed.

"Sorry, I know this is random," he said and she looked at him as he extended his arm towards her. "I'm Trevor."

"Lucy." She nodded, shaking his hand. "What can I do for you, Trevor?"

"Um, this might be a bit forward but, um," Lucy raised an eyebrow. Was Trevor Blake actually nervous because he was talking to _her_? "I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Oh, Trevor, um," she shook her head. "I actually have a boyfriend," she said and he looked disappointed. "I'm sorry, that was really sweet of you though."

"I guess it's true when they say all the good ones are taken," he smiled and she held back a blush. "So, who's the lucky guy?"

"Oh, um, Zach Reed," she said, proudly and he raised an eyebrow. "He's, um, a mathlete."

"Right," he nodded, confused. "Anyways, I hope I see you around?"

"Uh, yeah sure," she nodded and he smiled. He walked off and Lucy sighed. Did that actually just happen?

"Why was Trevor Blake just talking to you?"

She spun around and saw Zach behind her. "Oh, um, he just… wanted the notes from Physics." She shook her head.

"Are you sure?" He asked and she looked at him. "Because I thought I overheard him ask you out on a date."

"Zach," she sighed. "I told him I had a boyfriend, just forget about it."

"I knew you joining the cheerleading team was a bad idea," he shook his head and she looked at him, surprised.

"Excuse me?" She said and he looked at her.

"It's just, you never spend time with me anymore and when we do spend time together, you're talking about all the new friends you've made or what new routine you're learning," he said and she crossed her arms over her chest. "I just miss talking about _us, _Lucy_._"

"Well, excuse me for having a life outside of you," she said and he looked at her. "I'm having fun, Zach, and you told me you were okay with me joining the squad."

"Well, I lied," he confessed and she shook her head.

"Whatever Reed," she said. "Have fun eating lunch by yourself." She said, walking in the opposite direction to find Lily.

Zach sighed. He and Lucy rarely fought and when they did, it was never serious but this… this one was different and he wasn't sure what it meant.

* * *

A few days later, Lucy was with Lily standing at her locker.

"So, you _still _haven't talked to Zach?" Lily asked and her best friend shook her head. "Come on, don't you think you're being a little too hard on him?" She asked and Lucy looked at her.

"Says the girl who doesn't even have a real reason for breaking up with her boyfriend," Lucy said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I am not breaking up with Connor!" Lily exclaimed. "I just, miss him and I mistook that for wanting to break up with him," she explained and Lucy rolled her eyes. "And we're talking about you; don't try to change the subject!"

"Zach lied about being okay with something that is really important to me," Lucy said. "I can't just forgive him for that."

"I guess," Lily shrugged. "I just hate when you guys fight," she told her. "If you guys can't make it then the rest of us are screwed."

Lucy laughed. "We'll be fine," she promised. "But a little time apart wouldn't hurt." She said and Lily nodded.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen may I please have your attention," they heard the Dean's voice on the intercom. "It's time to announce this year's Homecoming King and Queen nominations."

Lily groaned and rested her head on Lucy's shoulder, who simply laughed. The Dean announced the King nominees and then moved onto the Queens. "Sarah Anderson, Bree Clarke, Lily Vanderbilt and finally… Lucy Riley."

Both Lily and Lucy gasped and looked at each other.

"Me?" Lucy said, in disbelief.

"You!" Lily laughed. "Oh, this is so great!" She said, excitedly. "Now you can win and I won't have to try so hard to impress my parents!"

Lucy let out a small laugh but was still in shock. She looked across the hall and spotted Zach. He stared at her sadly and then shook his head, walking away. She sighed and leaned against the lockers, wondering if her new found popularity was worth losing her relationship over.


	5. Homecoming Heartbreak

**A/N:** Wow guys, I am SO sorry for the delay in updating! I've been super busy with school and other things that I just haven't had the time to be inspired to write but I've finally written out a whole outline for where I want this story to go so it shouldn't be too long before I update again! And since it's been so long since I've updated, I give you a super long chapter with a lot going on! I hope you like it, please review if you guys are still here?

* * *

Lily sat in her room at the big Vanderbilt mansion and side, looking out the window. Connor had just called and told her he wasn't going to make it to the Homecoming dance. She shouldn't have been surprised, he had been acting disconnected for the past few weeks.

"Hey!" She looked up and saw Lucy walk in. She half-smiled at her best friend who then realized something was wrong. "What happened?"

"He's not coming," Lily shook her head. "To the Homecoming dance, he's not coming."

"Oh," Lucy pouted and sat next to her. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she shook her head. "I shouldn't have expected him to anyways, I mean, why would he want to come? Its stupid high school stuff anyway."

"He came last year and the year before, didn't he?" Lucy reminded her. Lily looked at her sadly. "Sorry, that was probably the wrong thing to say."

"No, you're right," Lily nodded. "I don't care that he's not coming to the dance, I just… I thought he'd be excited to come see me, you know?" She said and Lucy nodded. "I think it's over," she whispered and her best friend looked at her, surprised. "I mean, we've barely spoken in the last couple of weeks and I just… I don't miss him." She swallowed and Lucy pouted.

"Come here," she whispered, pulling her into a hug.

* * *

It was finally Monday and Lily had been in a funk ever since her realization that she and Connor were over. She hadn't exactly figured out how she was going to tell him, she was dread it already. She loved him deeply but things between them had been rocky for a while.

"So, I heard your boyfriend is ditching," Lily spun around and sighed angrily when she saw Bree standing before her. Lily could always count on the blond bimbo to kick her while she was down. "Bummer."

"Yeah, he has to get started on his midterms and stuff, so he can't make it," Lily lied with a shrug, hoping that Bree would be stupid enough to believe it.

"Midterms in November?" Bree questioned and Lily looked at her. "Are you sure you're not lying, Lil?"

"What does it matter anyway?" Lily asked. "It's not like he even goes here anymore so it's okay if he doesn't come."

"Head cheerleader and possible Homecoming Queen going solo to the Homecoming Dance?" Bree questioned and Lily sighed. "I guess it isn't just Lucy who's trying new things this year."

Lily frowned as she watched the brunette walk away. She turned around and spotted Zach walking towards his locker. She took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Hey best friend," she said, with a smile and he looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Best friend, huh?" He questioned and she looked at him. "Okay, what do you want?"

She giggled. "Um, nothing really," she shook her head. "It's just, well, Lucy informed you of my current no-date-for-the-dance status, right?"

"Yeah, kind of," he nodded. "We're not on the best of terms now but she told me about it," he said and she nodded, hesitating to ask her next question. "You already know he'll say yes, just ask him."

"Really?" She asked and he nodded. "I don't want to lead him on or anything…"

"Kevin would do anything for you," he told her and she smiled. "Ask him."

"Okay, I will," she nodded and hugged him quickly. "Thanks for the advice, Zach, you're the bomb."

"The bomb?" He questioned and she laughed, walking away. He turned around and saw Lucy walking towards him in her cheerleading uniform. He thought it was hot at first but now he was just getting annoyed of it because as Lucy's wardrobe was starting to change, so was she.

"What was that about?" She asked and he looked at her.

"Oh, she just needed advice on something," he shook his head and Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"And she couldn't come to me for it?" She asked and he gave her a look. She shook her head. "I'm sorry that was… stupid," she laughed and he smiled. "So, am I forgiven?"

He looked at her. "What exactly do you need to be forgiven for?"

"For being such a bitch lately," she shrugged. "I think I've been letting this whole cheerleading thing get to my head and," she sighed. "I'm sorry I took it out on you."

"It's okay," he smiled. "I just missed my girlfriend, that's all."

She nodded. "Well, can I count on you to be my date to the Homecoming dance?" She asked and he looked at her. "Since I'm nominated for Homecoming Queen and all…"

"Of course," he nodded, pulling her close. She smiled. "Don't ever change on me again, okay?"

"Never." She whispered and they kissed.

* * *

Later that day, Lucy spotted Kevin at his locker and walked over to him.

"Hey," she smiled and he looked at her. He'd been so worried about her lately, she seemed so… sad. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he shook his head, closing his locker. "What can I do for you?"

"A tiny favor, actually," she said and he raised an eyebrow. "Well, a huge favor… should it even be considered as a favor since we're friends?"

"Just spit it out Lily," he laughed and she looked at him.

"Oh, right," she blushed and he smiled. Watching her get nervous around him made him really happy. "Well, I was just wondering, since you don't have a date for the dance and _I _don't have a date for the dance… well, I was thinking we could maybe go together?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Uh, what about Connor?"

"Oh, he's not coming," she sighed. "Kevin, I don't want you to think I'm using you or anything, I just… we're friends and,"

"I don't," he shook his head, smiling. "And I'd love to go with you."

"Really?" She asked, excitedly and he nodded. She hugged him. "Thanks, Kevin, you're the best!"

He smiled and watched her walk off. A whole night alone with Lily as her date? Things were starting to finally go well for Kevin.

* * *

That Friday night, the two couples arrived to the dance. Lucy and Zach went off to dance, while Lily and Kevin stood by the punch bowl.

"So, do you wanna dance or something?" He asked and she looked at him.

"Uh," she hesitated and then her phone started ringing. She froze when she saw Connor's name appear. "Um, hold on a sec, okay?" She said and turned around. She walked away from Kevin and answered the phone. "Connor?"

"Hey babe," he said and she frowned.

"Um, hi," she said, not expecting for him to have called. They hadn't talked since he told her he couldn't make it to the dance. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing," he said. "I'm just looking at this really beautiful girl right now in a blue dress," he said and she raised an eyebrow. _She _was wearing a blue dress.

"Am I supposed to know what that means?" She asked and he laughed.

"Turn around, you goof," he said and she did. She gasped when she saw him at the entrance of the dance hall. She hung up the phone and walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised.

"I wanted to surprise you," he smiled and her eyes widened. "So, surprise!" He laughed and she sighed. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Oh, of course," she nodded and pulled him into a hug. "This was definitely a surprise."

* * *

Kevin watched as they hugged and talked for a while. Lily then pulled him outside into the hallway and Kevin sighed, heading for the punch table, which wasn't only serving punch.

"What's in this?" He asked, one of the jocks standing near the bowl.

"Champagne in that one," he said, pointing to one of the bowls. "Vodka in that one," he pointed to another. "And Tequila in that one if you really want to get smashed,"

Kevin nodded and took a glass, filling it with straight up Tequila. He started drinking and felt miserable for the rest of the night.

* * *

"So, are you having a good time, Princess?" Zach asked as he and Lucy swayed to the music.

"Don't remind me," she shook her head. "I'm really nervous; I mean… what if I actually win?" She asked and he laughed. "I'm serious!" She said, playfully hitting him.

"What's there to be nervous about?" He asked. "You just go up there, wear that dumb crown and…"

"Dance with the Homecoming King," she finished for him and he looked at her.

"Who will probably be Trevor Blake," Zach sighed and stopped moving.

"It's just a dance, Zach," she reassured him. "And it's not likely that I'll win anyways," she shook her head. "I'm pretty sure Lily has that one in the bag."

"Not that she'll be here to accept it," he said, looking around for Lily. "Do you see Kevin?"

"Yeah, he's over there drowning his sorrows in the punch bowl," she rolled her eyes and he raised an eyebrow. "Connor showed up and Lily left with him."

Zach nodded. "And how do you know all this?" He asked. "You've been with me the whole night!"

"The power of a text message goes a long way," she winked and he laughed. "Anyways, do you think we should go check up on him?"

"Nah, I'm sure he'll be fine," he shrugged and she gave him a look. "Fine, we'll go but if he starts crying or puking, I'm gone."

She laughed and they walked towards Kevin.

* * *

"I don't get it," Connor shook his head as he and Lily sat outside in the parking lot of Eden Hall. She had just told him she thought they should break up.

"I mean maybe just for a little while?" She said and he looked at her. "Until the summer or until I join you at Columbia?" He lowered his eyes. "It's just, I mean, we're barely around each other anyways and we're both busy… you want to enjoy your college life and it's my senior year," she said and he looked at her. "We should both be having fun but instead we're making each other miserable."

"Gee, Lily, tell me how you really feel," he said, sarcastically and she looked at him. "I guess I haven't been the happiest either but I haven't been _miserable _like you have," he said. "I'm sorry I've made your life so difficult lately."

"No, you haven't," she swallowed. "I just… Connor, don't make this harder on me than it already is, please?"

"Why shouldn't I?" He asked. "You freak out when I say I'm not coming to this stupid dance and when I do, you break up with me?" He questioned and she sighed. "I just don't understand you, Lily."

"I just think if we took some time apart, things would be so much better when we get back together," she told him and he looked at her.

"If we do get back together, that is," he said and she swallowed. "Whatever, Lil, if this is what you really want, then fine," he said and she looked at him. "But I can't guarantee that I'll still be here when you want to get back together."

"I know that," she nodded and he sighed.

They suddenly heard a loud cheer and applause coming from the dance. They both turned around and one of Lily's cheer squad members came running over to her.

"Lily, you won Homecoming Queen!" She announced, excitedly and Lily swallowed. "Hurry, you have to wear the crown!"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," she nodded and turned back to Connor. "I have to go."

He nodded. "Have fun, Lil," he said and walked away. She sighed sadly and walked back into the dance to accept her Queen title.


	6. Last Christmas

**A/N:** Sorry its taken forever again. I'll try to update as soon as possible, keep reviewing!

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

Lily looked up and saw her older brother, Tyler Vanderbilt, walk into her bedroom. It was Christmas Eve and he, Gabrielle and their two-year-old son, Cameron, were staying the night.

"Nothing," she shook her head, sitting up. He sat at the edge of her bed. "Why would something be bothering me?"

He looked at her. "Well, I just got off the phone with _Connor_," he said and she sighed. "He told me all about his new girlfriend Amy," she looked up at him. "Is that why you've been in such a bad mood all weekend?"

"No," she crossed her arms over her chest and he gave her a look. "Yes," she sighed. "It's just, I mean… I didn't expect him to move on so fast!"

"It's been almost two months," he pointed out and she looked at him.

"We dated for _four years_, Ty!" She said and he nodded. "It just feels like everything we had meant nothing to him and he has it so much better with this Amy girl."

"You know that's not true," Tyler shook his head and she looked at him. "You can't do better than Lily Vanderbilt and Connor knows that." He said and she smiled a little.

"Are you two going to come down for dinner?" Gabrielle, Tyler's very pregnant wife, came in and said.

"We were just having a moment," Tyler said, standing up and walking over to her. He kissed her gently and Lily smiled, she loved Gabrielle and Tyler together. "Boy problems."

"Ah," Gabrielle nodded and turned to her sister-in-law. "Anything I can help with?"

"I'll be fine," Lily stood up and walked over to them. "When are you due?"

"Two more months to go," Gabrielle beamed. "And then we can finally welcome Jacob Vanderbilt into our lives," she said, smiling.

"So, it's a boy?" Lily asked and the couple nodded. "This is so exciting!" She said, with a smile.

Gabrielle laughed and the doorbell rang.

"I'll go see who that is," Tyler said, leaving the girls alone.

"So, are you sure you're okay?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she promised. "I just, um, Connor has a new girlfriend."

"Oh," Gabrielle pouted. "I always knew he was an idiot," she shook her head and Lily laughed. "Keep your head up, okay sweetie?" Lily nodded and they walked down together.

* * *

Later that night, after opening a few presents, Lily went back up into her room and called Lucy, who was in Paris with the rest of her family, as they did every year.

"I am so jealous of you right now, Lucy!" She said.

"Oh come on, you've been to Paris before!" Lucy responded, as she roamed the streets outside of her hotel.

"Yeah but not during Christmas!" She said and then sighed. "Well, except for last year," she shook her head, remembering when she spent the holidays with the Rileys in the foreign country. "Anyways, how are things?" She asked. "How's Kevin?" She asked because he had barely spoken to her since the disaster that was Homecoming.

"He's… better," Lucy said. "It was a bad night for everyone; he's still pretty upset over it."

"Yeah, well he's not the only one," she said. "I feel horrible, Lucy."

"I know, but he'll get over it," Lucy promised. After a moment of hesitation, she said, "Connor brought Amy."

Lily swallowed. "What's she like?" She said, dryly.

"She _horrible_, Lily, even you would laugh," Lucy explained. "I don't know where he found this one but it was definitely not at Columbia!" She said and Lily was quiet. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "I just… he brought her to Paris?" She said and Lucy swallowed. "It took him two years to even consider bringing me, and our families have known each other for years!"

"Yeah…" Lucy sighed. "He's just being an idiot," she shook her head. "He's trying to convince himself he's over you but it's clearly not working."

Lily swallowed. "Listen Lucy, I'm going to take a walk, okay?" She said. "I'll talk to you soon, Merry Christmas." She said and hung up.

She sighed and quietly walked down the stairs. She went outside and started walking around the huge Vanderbilt property.

"Lily?"

She turned around and almost jumped when she saw Zach.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked and he walked over to her.

"Have I ever mentioned how scary it is coming here at night?" He asked and she looked at him.

"That doesn't answer my question," she said, placing a hand on her hip.

"Lucy said I should probably check on you," he said and she sighed. "Considering the whole Connor situation."

"I'm fine," she said, walking further and he caught up to her.

"You're not fine," he shook his head and she looked at him. "You've got that 'I'm secretly hurting but putting on a front so no one suspects anything' face on."

"Do I?" She asked. "I didn't know there was a facial expression for that."

"Lily," he said and she looked at him.

"What?" She asked. "Do you want me to tell you the truth?" She asked and he nodded. "When I heard Connor had a new girlfriend already, I… I wanted to die," she shook her head. "It hurt me more than anything has in a long time, okay? There, you got the truth."

He sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"Why are you hugging me?" She asked, standing still.

He laughed. "Because I'm you're friend and you look like you kinda need it," he said, looking down at her. She swallowed.

He wrapped his arms around her once more and this time, she hugged him back.


	7. Cheaters

**A/N:** Sorry it keeps taking me forever to updates, guys. I'm just not too inspired for this one, but I have started writing the last part in the Wonderland series so be on the lookout for that soon after this one is done. Keep the reviews coming, please!

* * *

"This is very wrong," Lucy whispered, as she and Trevor Blake made out in one of the janitor's closets at Eden Hall. Their families had run into each other in Paris where Trevor flirted with Lucy until she finally gave into temptation. It was the first day back at school after Winter Break and they had only shared a few kisses but Lucy was already feeling guilty. "I feel like… a slut."

"Come on, we've been through this before," he whispered, as he kissed her neck. She moaned softly, loving the exhilaration adrenaline rush she got when he touched her, let alone kissed her. She and Zach had intensely made out before, they even slept together but it never felt like this. "Your boyfriend will never find out."

"That doesn't relieve any of my guilt," she shook her head and he sighed. "I'm sorry; I'm being a total buzz kill, aren't I?"

"Just a little," he nodded.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I just… I've never done anything like this before and I love Zach," she told him. "But you, you're just so… hot," she giggled and he smiled. "Do you think we can maybe hold off on this for a bit? At least until I break up with him?"

"You're going to break up with him?" He asked, a little surprised. She looked at him.

"Don't worry," she laughed. "I'm not going to break up with him because I'm diluted enough to think you actually want to be with me," she shook her head and he looked at her. "You've been a great distraction and a reminder of why I need a breather from Zach but I know your reputation, you're not necessarily boyfriend material," she said and he shrugged, laughing. "I need to break up with Zach for me, at least for now."

"Well, you let me know when you do," he said, kissing her. "And we can pick up where we left off."

She nodded and he quickly left the closet. Lucy leaned her head back against the wall and sighed, wondering how she had gotten to this point.

* * *

"I can't believe break is already over," Lily pouted as she and Zach walked through the crowds of students at Eden Hall. "School sucks."

"I don't get how you can hate school so much," he laughed and she looked at him.

"I don't get how you can _like _school so much," she shook her head. "You're such a weirdo." She joked and he laughed. "Where's Lucy anyway? She wasn't in first period."

"I… don't know," he shrugged and she raised an eyebrow. "She's been giving me the cold shoulder lately, I mean, I was supposed to meet her at the airport but she asked me not to at the last minute and hasn't really talked to me since other than a few texts," he shook his head and Lily swallowed. "Has she said anything to you?"

"Um, nope," Lily shrugged but she knew the truth. She couldn't forget when Lucy had confessed she wanted time away from Zach but even this behavior was strange for Lucy. "She was in a plane for twelve hours; she probably just didn't want you to see her look bad."

"You know Lucy doesn't care about that stuff," he said and she looked at him. "Or at least the old Lucy didn't."

Lily went to talk but Lucy came bouncing towards them.

"Hey, what are we talking about?" She asked and they both looked at her.

"You, of course!" Lily said, excitedly and hugged her best friend. "How was Paris?"

"Amazing," Lucy smiled and her gaze went to Zach. He smiled sweetly at her and she swallowed. "I'll tell you all about it in homeroom; I just… need to talk to Zach first, okay?"

"Okay…" Lily trailed, suspiciously, wondering exactly what Lucy needed to talk to him about. She walked away and Lucy turned to her boyfriend.

"Hey you," he smiled, leaning down for a kiss. She smiled back and gave him a quick peck. He looked at her confused. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"I just," she looked at him, trying to find the right words. She had spent the entire twelve-hour plane ride trying to think of the right words but it seemed impossible. "I did a lot of thinking while I was in Paris," she said and he looked at her. "Which is why I didn't call you much or ask you to meet me at the airport," she continued. "Zach, I love you _so _much and I care about you but right now… right now we want different things and I just feel like you're holding me back," she said and he swallowed, he knew where this was going. "I just, I think we should break up, for now."

They stood there in silence for a few moments as Zach tried to process what she had just said. He looked at her, his jaw clenched.

"I'll see you around," he said and walked away. Lucy swallowed and went in the other direction.

* * *

Later that day, Lucy was at her locker. She felt incredibly guilty for breaking up with Zach and even guiltier for not telling him why but she knew it was the right thing to do, at least for now.

"Lucy?" She turned around and saw Lily walking towards her. She sighed, knowing that her best friend wouldn't be too pleased with her latest decision. "Would you mind telling me why you broke up with Zach without even mentioning it to me first?" She asked and Lucy looked away. "I had to hear it from _Bree."_

"I'm sorry," Lucy shook her head. "I just didn't want you to talk me out of it or anything," she said. "I needed to do it on my own."

"I don't even understand why you had to do it at all," Lily said. "I thought you and Zach were good?"

"Lily, I don't need you yelling at me for this," she said. "I made a decision and I'm sticking to it."

Lily looked at her, shocked. "But I'm your best friend, I have a right to know…"

"I don't feel like talking about it, okay?" She said. "Zach and I just need our space from each other right now so if you could please respect that…"

"There's something you're not telling me," Lily said, looking at her skeptically. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Lucy shook her head. "Zach was suffocating me and I need space. That's it." She said and Lily crossed her arms over her chest. "Maybe if you would have stopped whining about Connor for two minutes of your life, you would have known that." She said, angrily and walked off.

Lily stood there, surprised at her outburst. Something was definitely up.


End file.
